Two Sides of a Coin
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Tomo and Tori are on their way to the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League. Follow them for the adventure of their small town lives. A cross between the anime and the games. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this seeing as it was interesting enough for you to click on it.

* * *

Tomo's Beginning

The sun always shines on Cinnabar Island. All its people bustled with his or her usual morning activities.

Blaine did his exercises.

The grocer watered his produce.

The researchers broke from their all-nighter for breakfast.

Old Man Birch walked outside his house as the Delivery Pidgey swooped down to put the newspaper on the walk. A Growlithe sprung out of the doggy door and ran at the Pidgey, barking happily. The Pidgey squawked and flapped away. She barked again and picked up the newspaper.

"C'mon Ember, bring it here," called the jolly old man. Ember happily trotted up to him and sat down at his feet, her tail wagging frantically.

Old Man Birch stooped to take the paper. "Now, go wake up our lazy little man."

Ember raced up the stairs as fast as her old little legs could carry her to the closed door at the end of the hall. She nosed the cracked door open and padded up to the bed.

She barked once.

The lump on the bed groaned.

She tugged on the comforter.

The lump tugged back.

Finally, the Growlithe crouched down and jumped up onto the bed, yelping all the way. The lump groaned and then laughed as Ember attacked its face with kisses. "All right, all right! I'm up Ember."

A teenage boy with black shoulder-length hair and a single gold hoop through his ear stretched and yawned. The sunlight caught the tips of his hair where it was dyed scarlet and his lightly tanned arms were strong from lots of hard work. The teen rubbed his sleepy gray eyes as he climbed out of bed to search for some clothes. He found a pair of baggy black jeans and a white wife beater. He glanced in the mirror and shook his head to make his hair fall into place. Then he whistled to Ember, who leapt off the bed to follow him downstairs.

"Morning Gramps," he greeted as he popped some bread in the toaster oven.

"Good morning Tomoki," said his grandfather. The boy stopped and turned to stare at the old man, bread hanging out of his mouth. The formality was kind of freaking him out.

"Take a seat," instructed Mr. Birch. Tomoki, still bewildered by his grandfather, fell into the opposite seat.

"Tomoki," he began, but stopped, thought for a moment and began again. "Tomo, I know that you said before that you didn't mind not going on a Pokémon journey, but it is my wish that you take Ember and be off. I'm not sick anymore and Blaine is always dropping in. I can manage."

Tomo smiled at how uncomfortable this seemed to make his normally relaxed and laid-back grandfather. "Gee Gramps, if you wanted me out, you should've just said so!"

The old man observed his grandson over the tops of his glasses ad let out a booming laugh. "I'm going about this all wrong aren't I?"

Tomo laughed too as he got up to hug his grandfather. "Thanks Gramps, but I'm not taking Ember from you too. She may act like a puppy, but she's at least a couple decades old. That's a pretty long life for a Growlithe. She better stay with you."

Old Man Birch opened his mouth to protest, but his grandson cut him off. "No Gramps. Ember stays. I'll catch the next ferry to Vermillion City."

"Oh no you won't. Aqua will take you. go pack a bag. You're going straight to Pallet Town."

The old man shooed Tomo upstairs to pack and then hobbled outside to the little beach that was about forty yards from the back door.

"Aqua dearie! I have a job for you!"

a white head poked itself out of the water. "Dewgong?"

"Meet me and Tomo out on the north side of town," he ordered. The Dewgong, Aqua, merrily did a flip and dove out of sight.

Back at the house, Tomo had grabbed his black backpack and neatly put in three pairs of jeans, shirts, boxers and socks. He pulled his bet-up gray sleeping bag out pf the closet and put that in too. He tossed in his extra pair of black combat boots as well before he romped to the bathroom to grab a toothbrush and a bar of soap. He put them in the front pocket of his backpack. He took out the medicine case he used to fix up Ember and Aqua and threw that in too.

Tomo ran back to his bedroom and started rifling through his drawers. "Where is it…?"

Ember padded into the room with something in her mouth and nosed his elbow. He looked down and grinned. "You rock Ember!"

He took the wallet from Ember and put in all the money he'd saved for the last six years. Then he pulled on a black button up shirt and laced up his boots.

At the last minute, he whipped a navy blue bandanna onto his head. "Okay I think I'm ready!" he turned to Ember, who was now lounging on his bed. "How do I look Ember?" ember barked happily and wagged her tail. He ruffled her fur. "Atta girl."

Tomo strolled out the door and his grandfather walked him to Fisherman's Pier.

"All right, Tomo. Aqua will take you to Pallet Town. Have Professor Oak send her back to me from the lab. You should get there in about two days. I'll see you when I see you."

tomo climbed onto the patient Dewgong and waved to his grandfather. "See ya Gramps. Bye Ember! I'll miss you!"

The last thing Tomo saw as Cinnabar Island faded from view was Old Man Birch waving and Ember running back and forth with the waves, barking her good-bye.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it! Next is the introduction of another character. That will update be on February 19th. :) See you then! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Tori's Beginning

* * *

The same day Tomoki Birch set off from Cinnabar Island, the light shone also on Lavender Town.

Mrs. Fuji bustled about her kitchen, still happily charmed with her new life and her new husband.

Mr. Fuji came into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, a little Cubone on his heel. "Dear, where is Tori? She wasn't in her bed."

"I believe she went to the memorial," replied Mrs. Fuji. The elderly couple smiled at the thought of their raven-haired granddaughter kneeling before the shrine, praying for the deceased Pokémon.

"You know I've been thinking," began Mrs. Fuji. "Tori didn't get to go on her journey because she was helping with the construction of the memorial and then with planning our wedding. We should send her now."

Mr. Fuji hummed and stroked his beard. "Yes that's a splendid idea. If our little bird agrees, I shall take her by train to Viridian City myself and then walk her down to see Professor Oak tomorrow."

Just then, the back door opened to reveal a sixteen-year-old girl with ebony tresses that reached her waist. There were random red and blue streaks that brought out her steel gray eyes. A navy quarter-sleeved jacket covered her cute black camisole and underneath her mid thigh jean shorts were black leggings. Before she stepped into the house, she kicked off her almost knee high brown boots.

"Good morning Grandmother, Grandfather."

"Good morning dear," said Mrs. Fuji as she placed a big bowl of scrambled eggs on the table.

Mr. Fuji waved his step-granddaughter over to the round table. "Come little bird, we have something to discuss."

Tori shot her grandparents a curious look and sat down opposite her grandfather. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Your grandmother and I have been thinking that you should begin that journey that most young people take with Pokémon," began Mr. Fuji.

"You've put it off for so long my dear. I remember how excited you were to be off before the memorial plans went through and I know you were disappointed when we asked you to stay and help," Mrs. Fuji burst out nervously.

Tori smiled at her grandparents. "Thank you, so much. I can't wait!"

It was rare that Tori hugged her grandparents, as she was a rather serious girl. Her grandmother hugged her tightly back.

"Go and get a pack together little bird," Mr. Fuji said as he rose from his chair. Tori hugged him as well. "Tomorrow we're off to Viridian City."

She squeezed her grandfather tighter and went upstairs to her room. On her bed, a Growlithe snoozed in the early morning sun that shone through the blue curtains. Tori smiled at a little and picked up a large black and navy checkered shoulder bag. She put in another set of clothes and a small bag of toiletries. Then she went to the bathroom down the hall to pick out a medicine kit.

When she returned to her room, Growlithe yawned and stretched.

"Good morning sleepy-head," she teased, patting his head as she passed on the way to her nightstand. Growlithe barked and hopped off the bed to nose through the bag.

"Yep we're finally going."

He barked again and Tori laughed. She placed the kit in her bag next to a journal and pen and carried it our to the backyard, Growlithe padding along behind her. After she threw in some rope and a tiny, ancient army sleeping bag, Tori paused to survey the contents of her bag.

"Tori!"

She threw her bag over her shoulder and went back to the house. "Yes Grandmother?"

"Here you go sweetie, from me to you." It was a collapsible cooking set. "I bought it for your journey before the whole memorial-slash-wedding delay."

"Thank you," murmured Tori and she placed that in her bag as well. He she hung her bag on a hook by the door. The rest of the day was spent carefully buying Pokéballs and painstakingly searching for berries. Growlithe sniffed out quite a few and as a reward, Tori fed him three of the Oran berries they found.

When they stumbled back to the house later that night, Tori and Growlithe made a beeline for bed. She shrugged out of her jacket and shorts, and then curled up underneath the comforter in her cami and leggings. Growlithe turned in a circle three times and snuggled up to her.

In the morning, Tori put on a fresh outfit, same as yesterday, and pulled on her black fingerless gloves.

"C'mon Growlithe," she said, ruffling the fur on his head. Growlithe barked and jumped off the bed, tearing out of the room in front of Tori.

Mr. and Mrs. Fuji were already downstairs eating. Tori joined them and after breakfast, Mr. Fuji and Tori said good-bye to Mrs. Fuji.

"Be safe, my dear," said the elderly lady, hugging her granddaughter and then her husband.

"I'll be home late tomorrow evening darling. You don't have to stay up to greet me if you don't wish to."

"I'll have dinner waiting for you," said his wife firmly. "Safe journey you two."

"Yes Grandmother."

Mr. Fuji and Tori took the bus to Saffron City. It took about two hours and then they hopped onto the Viridian train line. The train ride lasted about five hours. Mr. Fuji was napping while Tori brushed Growlithe quietly.

"_We have arrived at Viridian Station! Please make sure you have your carry-on bags and walk, don't run, to the nearest exit. Thank you for riding the Saffron Magnet Train! Have a nice day!_"

Tori nudged her grandfather awake and put Growlithe on the ground. Mr. Fuji picked up his over-night bag and Tori shouldered her bag. They exited the train and looked at the map of the city.

When they found the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy greeted them cheerfully and handed them a room key.

"Tomorrow we'll take the bus to Pallet Town. Professor Oak will give you a Pokédex. Hopefully he will give you a Pokémon as well," said Mr. Fuji, yawning. Growlithe looked a little offended and huffed.

"Oh don't be like that," chided Tori. "You wouldn't do very well against Pewter City's Gym Leader, now would you?"

Growlithe huffed again and sulked in the corner of the room. Tori rolled her eyes and said good night to her already sleeping grandfather.

* * *

**A/N: **So how do you like Tori? Let me know in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okie dokie! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

The Meeting in Pallet Town

* * *

Tomo reached down to trail his fingers in the water.

He turned his face to the sky and wailed, "Water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink!"

He really hoped they were close to Pallet Town. He was _really _thirsty!

"Aqua, are we there yet?"

Little red anger ticks appeared on Aqua's sleek white head. "Dewgong!"

She flipped Tomo onto a nearby rock and then drenched him with a Water Gun.

"Ack! Cold!" spluttered Tomo, throwing his arms up to protect himself. Aqua huffed, still annoyed, before nudging him down onto her back again. Tomo decided that it was probably a good idea to stop asking the irritable Dewgong questions.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Why had he wasted his two water bottles?

"Cause I'm an idiot," he muttered to himself. Aqua slapped the water with her tail and sped up. Tomo propped himself up and noticed that he could see a thin strip of land.

"Hallelujah, LAND!" he cried in joy, tears running down his almost sunburned cheeks. When Aqua got close enough, Tomo jumped off and ran through the water to the beach, falling to his knees and kissing the sand. Aqua sweat-dropped and shot another Water Gun at him.

Tomo spat out the sand (the water didn't bother him, he was already wet after all) and waved to the Dewgong. "Bye Aqua! Tell Gramps I made it!"

Aqua did a couple flips in midair and swam away. Tomo, in his dripping wet clothes, began to wander around Pallet Town.

An elderly woman stared at him as he waved happily. "Ma'am, could you please give me directions to the Professor's lab?"

The woman laughed and pointed to a hill with a large white building on top. "Just up there my boy. Watch out for some of the testier Pokémon staying there."

Tomo bowed quickly. "Thank you very much!"

He jogged up the side of the mountainous hill and knocked on the door, panting for breath. A young man with spiky brown hair that looked to be in his twenties pulled it open.

Tomo waved. "Hello. I'm here to see Professor Oak. My grandfather should've called ahead to get me a Pokédex."

"Oh you'd be Tomoki then? Yeah Gramps has got your Pokédex all set."

He let Tomo in and walked with him through the lab. "My name's Gary Oak. I'm a professor like Gramps."

Tomo's eyes widened. "Wow, you're pretty young for a Pokémon professor!"

Gary laughed and picked up a navy blue Pokédex. "Not that young. I'm twenty-eight years old, you know." He handed it to Tomo. "Here you go! Your very own Pokédex. Hold on a minute," Gary said, stopping Tomo from leaving. "I've got one more thing for you."

He walked over to a glass case at least a foot taller than him. "Blaine sent this ahead for you. He wishes you good luck on your journey." Gary tossed a Pokéball to Tomo and grinned. "Shall we see what Pokémon you've been given?"

Tomo beamed and tossed the ball. "Come on out!"

The white light exploded from the ball and when it faded, a dainty Vulpix sat primly in front of them, delicately licking her paw. The Vulpix cocked her head to the side and peered up at them inquisitively.

"Hiya Vulpix," crooned Tomo. "Oh you're so cute! We're going to be great friends!"

Vulpix turned her head to the side and eyed him. "Vul…" she sighed, then got up and sniffed Tomo's boot. She yawned and nuzzled his leg.

"I guess that means I'm in," laughed Tomo, reaching down to pat her head.

Just then, a knock sounded from the door. "I'll be back," said Gary as he went to answer the door. Tomo scooped Vulpix up and put her on his shoulder. Vulpix scrambled up to sit on his head instead.

"Guess that's a better view huh?"

Gary walked back into the room with an elderly gentlemen, a Growlithe and a…girl version of Tomo?

"Huh?" gaped Tomo, staring at the girl.

"Eh?" she blinked and pointed to Tomo. "Grandfather, that boy…"

The old man looked shocked and Gary whistled. "Well, _this _is interesting."

* * *

**A/N: **Lol drop a review! :D See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys, long time, no see, eh? Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Been forgetting these lately. I don't own Pokemon! Just Tori, Tomo and Old Man Caesar Birch.

* * *

Bonding

* * *

"…May I use your phone?" Tomo asked finally.

"Go ahead," said the young professor and Tomo walked over to the videophone to dial home.

"Ah Tomo," said Old Man Birch cheerfully. "Good to see you made it to Pallet Town safely."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tomo hastily. "Gramps please explain this to me!" He yanked the girl by her arm until she stood in front of the screen, despite the Growlithe's rumbling.

"Oh my! And here I thought I'd never see my little granddaughter again!"

"Granddaughter?" spluttered the two teens.

"Yes! Tomo don't you remember when I told you that your maternal grandmother was getting remarried?"

"Yeah…"

"Well your twin sister, Tori, lived with her."

The girl, Tori, spoke up now. "So you're my paternal grandfather?"

Old Man Birch nodded with a grin. "That's right!"

The two teens stared at each other again, mouths agape.

"Oh close your mouths," exclaimed Gary. "You both look like Magikarp!"

Their mouths snapped shut and Tomo turned back to the screen. "Gramps—"

"I have to go now Tomo! Call me when you get to Viridian!" Old Man Birch hung up and Tomo and Tori just stood there, staring at the blank screen.

"…I have a brother," said Tori faintly, swaying a bit.

"Easy girl," said Tomo, steadying his new sister. Mr. Fuji watched the twins and knew that this was the grandson his wife told him about.

_"Caesar isn't a healthy man. He's quite frail, so Tomo was sent to live with him after the accident. You're friend Blaine is the boy's godfather."_

Mr. Fuji cleared his throat and the teens looked over at him. "I do have to get along, little bird. Try to stay out of trouble."

Tori just nodded, still a little dazed from the news of a long-lost twin brother.

"Maybe you guys should stay here at the lab for the night," suggested Gary after Mr. Fuji left. "You know, let it sink in."

Tomo nodded sagely. "We need to catch up on sixteen years of brother-sister bonding."

Tori wordlessly sat in a vacant chair and Growlithe scrambled onto her lap.

Tomo brightened. "Is that your Growlithe?"

She blinked and nodded.

"Where did you get him?"

"Grandfather's friend gave me his egg."

Tomo lugged a chair over and sat on it backwards, resting his arms on the back. "Weird. Gramps' friend Blaine gave me this Vulpix on my head."

"Blaine is Grandfather's friend."

"He's my godfather."

At that moment, Blaine, sitting in his newly rebuilt gym, sneezed. "Someone's talking behind my back…"

Gary watched the twins, a wide grin spreading across his face. '_They could switch places and the only way to tell them apart would be the hair!_'

"Now who're these young people?" The group turned towards the staircase where Professor Samuel Oak stood smiling. "Ah, you must be Tori and Tomoki Birch. I assume Gary has given you the Pokédexes?"

Tomo held his up with a grin, but Tori looked confused.

"Oh, sorry Tori," chuckled Gary. "This one's yours." He handed her an emerald Pokédex and grinned. "Good luck filling those up guys."

Tori thanked him and Gary insisted once again that they both stay the night.

Later at night, after a pleasant meal with the Oaks, the twins were sitting on opposite beds, watching their partners. Vulpix was completely uninterested in Growlithe's attempts to play with her, until he took a nip at her tails. Vulpix then leapt away and hissed at Growlithe, who responded by raising his hackles and growling.

"Hey now," said Tomo, picking up Vulpix and placing her on the bed. "That's enough of that."

Tori silently tugged Growlithe back by the tail and he growled in annoyance.

"You know a lot about Pokémon," observed Tomo as Tori scratched Growlithe in just the right way to make him relax and roll over.

"My step-grandfather, Mr. Fuji, takes care of hurt or orphaned Pokémon that wander into town. I like helping him." Tomo grinned as he stretched out on his bed.

"So" said Tori, watching Vulpix climb onto her twin's stomach to take a nap, "what does Grandfather Birch do?"

"Oh we have a farm," said Tomo, scratching the fox-like Pokémon behind the ears. "Gramps used to be a breeder, so there're a lot of Pokémon on Cinnabar Island that he's raised. I grew up around those Pokémon, so they know me too." He paused and grinned. "We sort of run a day-care now, but it's not an official one."

Tori smiled and laid down on her side, her arm wrapped around Growlithe, who curled up close to her side. "That sounds so nice…

They both fell silent and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **All righty. That's it! Hey go on my poll and vote for which story should come next! It will be open till June 1st! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late everyone. I'll be on time next month.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the ten-plus seasons of Pokémon.

* * *

The First Steps

* * *

The next morning, Tomo and Tori thanked the Oak family before heading on their way.

"Wait!" cried Daisy suddenly as she ran into the house. The twins waited patiently and she came out a minute later carrying two collapsible fishing poles.

"I saw you didn't have any poles, so I borrowed these from Mrs. Ketchum down the lane last night."

Tomo whooped and danced around with his. Tori rolled her eyes and thanked her. "Tell Mrs. Ketchum thanks Daisy," Tomo yelled as he ran after his sister.

"So where're we going first?"

Tori paused and looked at the smiling boy who had her face. His Vulpix was perched delicately on his head. "What do you mean, _we_?"

"What we can't travel together?"

"I barely know you!"

"So? We're twins!"

Tori threw up her hands in exasperation and continued walking. "Where did you get the idea we were traveling together anyway?"

Tomo blinked. "I thought we came to a silent agreement, like in the movies."

Tori stared at him. '_**This **__is my brother?_'

"Fine," she said finally, "I'll cut you a deal. We'll travel as far as Cerulean City together. If, after that, I still want to travel alone, we'll go our separate ways. Cool?"

Tomo tapped his chin thoughtfully and looked up at Vulpix. "What do you think?"

Vulpix yawned and nuzzled his head.

"That's a yes!" cheered Tomo, pumping his fist in the air.

"Fine, let's head to Viridian."

Tomo pulled out a map and pointed ahead. "We follow this road for a couple miles until we get to a fork in the road. We go left to get to Viridian."

"Great. Let's go," said Tori.

After a half hour of silence, Tomo asked, "Are you getting hungry, sis?"

Tori started and stared at him. "What did you call me?"

"Sis. Does it bother you?"

"No, not really."

"Okay. Are you hungry?"

Tori shrugged. "Not really. Are you?"

"No."

She glared at him in frustration. "Then why did you ask?"

He shrugged. "It was too quiet."

Tori threw up her hands. "We are _four miles _away from Viridian. _Shut up till we get there!_"

Tomo snapped a salute and fell in step with his twin once again. They made it to Viridian as the sun disappeared behind the forest.

"Let's get to the Pokémon center," said Tori, turning to face Tomo.

"Well, let's go," she turned away again and walked down the street.

"Vulpix?"

Tori looked down at the little red fox Pokémon. "What?"

Vulpix was planted in front of her with a note in her mouth. Tori took the note and opened it.

'**Sis, can I talk now? Love, Tomo'**

A sweat drop slipped down the back of her head. "Yes, you can talk." Tomo jumped excitedly and opened his mouth. "But if you make my ears wanna fall off, _you will pay._"

* * *

**A/N: **So I'll see you guys June 19. :) Drop a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay here's the next chapter everyone! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Viridian City, Part One

* * *

Tomo and Tori were walking away from the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center, talking to each other. Well, Tomo was talking, Tori was trying not to hurt her new brother. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What's your favorite Pokémon type?"

"Fire."

"Favorite food?"

"Pasta."

"That's my favorite too!"

She sighed. "No kidding."

Vulpix jumped off of Tomo's head into his arms. Growlithe, who'd been unusually well behaved the whole day, couldn't help leaping up and nipping at her tails. Vulpix flicked her tail disdainfully as his jaws snapped around thin air.

"Growlithe, stop it," chided Tomo, shifting Vulpix a little higher in the crook of his arm. "Geez if Vulpix ever evolves, you're gonna get cursed."

"Cursed?" asked Tori skeptically, scooping up her hyperactive Pokémon.

"It's said that if touch one of a Ninetails' tails, you shall be cursed for a thousand years!" said Tomo in a creepy voice and Growlithe yelped, burying his head in Tori's jacket.

She rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. "Oh knock it off. C'mon here's our room."

They pushed the door open and dumped their packs on the beds. The fire-type Pokémon just curled up together on Tomo's bed and went to sleep.

Tomo grinned. "Well would you look at that! The one time they get along! Hey Tori…"

He stopped when he saw his sister. She was curled up on her bed and around her pack. Her raven hair was spread out around her, the cerulean and scarlet streaks catching the fading light of the setting sun.

Tomo reached over her to snap the curtain shut and pulled the comforter over his sister. "Sweet dreams little sis."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tori yawned and sat up, stretching languidly. She opened the curtain and let the sun shine through. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bed opposite of her. Vulpix and Growlithe were stretching out and shaking the sleep from their small bodies. She looked around and saw her pack tossed on a chair across the room. Funny, she didn't remember putting it there. She slowly crawled out of bed and her foot landed on something fleshy.

CRUNCH!

"YEOOOOOWWW!"

**EVEN LATER THE NEXT MORNING**

"Arceus, I'm so sorry Tomo," said Tori for the fifth time. They were walking around Viridian, looking for the gym.

Tomo cheerfully tapped the bandage Nurse Joy had fixed on his face earlier. "Don't worry about it Tori! I've broken my nose before; it's no big deal! Now let's go find the gym."

Tori bit her lip and nodded. After ten minutes, she started again. "Tomo…"

"Tori, it's _cool_," said Tomo in exasperation. "Really, we're chill."

"That wasn't- chill? Who says chill?"

"I do."

"Okaay… but I wasn't apologizing again. I found the gym." She pointed left and there it was.

"Huh. That wasn't too hard!" chuckled Tomo, folding his arms across his chest.

They walked up and Tomo barged on ahead… and ran into the automatic door.

"Ouch!"

Tori rolled her eyes. That was her brother: runs into doors and sleeps on floors.

Said brother was readjusting his bandage and frowning at the door. "What the heck?"

Tori looked around. "Where's the gym leader?"

Tomo climbed to his feet. "Um, Tori?"

"What?"

"There's a sign here."

"Let me see."

_Due to my father being a criminal mastermind and currently under arrest for heinous crimes against humanity, the Viridian Gym will be closed until legal proceedings have been completed._

_**-Silver, the Viridian Gym Leader**_

"…Well," said Tomo. "That's unfortunate."

"This guy was arrested ten years ago! How are they still holding trials for him?" grumbled Tori, pouting.

"Cheer up sis. We can stay in town for a couple days. If the Gym Leader's not back by then, we'll move on to Pewter City."

Tori sighed. "Well what do we do for the next two days?"

Tomo thought for a moment, and then grinned. "I saw a stream about a mile out of town. Why don't we go fishing for water types? They'd be a real help at the Pewter Gym."

Tori sighed. "Okay… We'll fish tomorrow and go into Viridian Forest Wednesday."

Tomo cheered, then stopped. "Wait… so what are we doing today?"

* * *

**A/N: **As of today, this story will be updated every Wednesday. :D See you next week!

PS: Winner of the poll was part two of my Legacy Trilogy, which is for Winx Club. Second place was "Mercenary Hearts," which is a Three Musketeers story.


	7. Important AN!

Hey everyone! I have to make this quick, I'm using my brother's computer and he has summer homework. I'm so sorry about my lack of pokemon updates. My computer crapped out on me, along with _**ALL**_ of my typed chapters for this story. I've got most of them written down in a notebook, but I'm waiting on my dad to either fix my computer or get me a new one. When I'm back to uploading, I should have the story completely written and have half of a Harry Potter story written as well as the second part of my Winx Club Legacy Trilogy, for those of you interested in that. :) Feel free to check out the other stories on my account. Love you guys!

*~DGMSilverAirHead03~*

PS this will be replaced with a chapter as soon as I have fixed/gotten a new computer. :) Lotsa Love! b^^d


End file.
